zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
My Bunny Valentine
It was time Zootopia was celebrating Valentine´s Day. Every year the mammals of the city would cherish the love they had for each other, and they would award the best romantic couple of the year in a contest. Couples would send pictures of their romantic moments, and win. This was the first time this holiday would be spent by Nick and Judy. They hadn´t had much time for dating recently, for they had been on one of their most dangerous missions yet since stopping Bellwether. The two had defeated one of the most sinister criminals in all of Zootopia, the madman from Little Rodentia known as Professor Ratigan. He had been a huge threat to the entire city; even Mr. Big feared him greatly. Today, Judy was paying a visit to Gideon´s bakery with her friend, Mrs. Otterton. Nick hadn´t showed up that day, because he had been busy at work. “Emmit had been really sweet this morning. He had taken me on a picnic in the local park with bicycles. Just like when we first met”, the otter told Judy about her Valentine´s Day experience. “Hope Nick hasn´t forgotten me today. I have never had someone for me to celebrate this day before”, Judy told as she bought her usual carrot cake. “Now that you mention it, he popped by in here during his lunch break. Probably is giving you something as he comes home from work. Not going to spoil the surprise, though”, Gideon smiled at Judy. “Oh, I hope it´s a night out on the town”, the rabbit was excited. Suddenly she remembered something, and looked doubtful. “What´s wrong, Judy?” Mrs. Otterton asked. “I really want to participate in the couple photo contest with him, but I´m not sure how it would work. No interspecies couple has ever won that award so far”, Judy remembered. “It doesn´t matter who are in love, but how strong it feels. Some closed-minded folks might say that a rabbit and a fox in love is unnatural, but what really is unnatural is to be with someone who doesn´t genuinely love and care about you. You and Nick have an unique spark together and make a wonderful match. Even if you don´t win, it´s still worth trying and you´ll still have each other. I may be just a country bumpkin, but even I know how love works”, Gideon told. “I remember the day of the press conference when you made that mistake there, you looked just as devastated at losing Nick as I was at Emmitt´s condition. And the fact that you apologized to him so sincerely later made it pretty clear that you love him no matter what. You´ve come a long way since then, and the whole city knows you´re an item at this point. Your relationship and good reputation give you a strong chance to win the award, if you ask me”, Otterton added. “Well it´s just an award. I don´t care what others think of us, but I´ll still try. It´ll be a great time taking the photo at least with Nick”, Judy said. Even though she was a resourceful rabbit, there were times when she needed encouragement from either Nick or one of her friends, even in love matters. “Did somebody mention my name?” a familiar voice asked. Nick entered the shop, smiling warmly at Judy. He handed her a gorgeous bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates, in classic Valentine´s Day tradition. “Will you be my Valentine, Carrots?” he bowed chivalrously. “Of course, you big orange teddybear”, Judy hugged her boyfriend. Gideon and Mrs. Otterton smiled. “Would you like to go to the downtown nightclub tonight with me? I was thinking about it at work”, Nick suggested. “Oh, I sure would! We could take that competition photo there too,” she said and Nick nodded. He too wanted to win. As night fell, Nick and Judy got ready and were on a stroll through the downtown. Judy was wearing a gorgeous strapless red sequin dress with a sweetheart neckline, which fit her first romantic Valentine´s Day night perfectly, as well as purplish gloves, heels and lots of makeup. Nick had put on his best tuxedo and a dark red bowtie. The nightclub the two went to was not any seedy pub, but a rather elegant one with expensive drinks, candles and karaoke there too. Other couples had went there to celebrate this holiday as well. Even Finnick was there, flirting with a couple of beautiful vixens. “Hi Nick! Love is in the air tonight, isn´t it?” he asked as his friend entered the nightclub. “Sure is. Glad you found yourself some company too”, Nick said. The vixens giggled. “Wow, you look great tonight, Judy. You two are trying out for the couple award, aren´t you?” Finnick added. “Yes we are, when the mood hits the right spot. Could you please take a photo of us when it is time?” Judy asked. “I will. Just let me know when you´re ready”, Finnick agreed. As Nick and Judy were about to go to the table by the window, Judy slipped a bit and her shoe fell off. Thankfully, Nick placed it back to her foot like a gentleman. “Thank you”, she said while sitting on the table. “Anything for the Cinderella of Bunnyburrow”, Nick ordered martinis for them. While drinking, Nick noticed that the karaoke stage was free. He couldn´t resist the urge to sing, and soon, he was singing Everything I Do to his sweetheart there. All the patrons were impressed. Nick had a surprisingly good singing voice, even though he rarely sang. Judy felt unbelievable. Even though the entire nightclub heard the fox sing, he was really singing only to her. He wasn´t singing that one just for fun, the song pretty much summed up his feelings for her. Everything he did he did for her indeed. Everybody applauded at Nick´s singing, Judy especially. “Ah Nick, always so open about his feelings for the fuzz”, Finnick gave him the thumbs up. “Lovely”, Judy said as Nick returned to the table. “I guess at this point my feelings for you couldn´t be any clearer”, he laughed. “Neither could mine. Hey Finnick, get the camera ready!” Judy noted. “Allright!” Finnick took the camera out. “Mind if I do?” Judy teased him by pulling him from the tie. “Not at all”, Nick was ready. In a moment, the two were kissing each other on the lips romantically, and Finnick took the photo. As the contest finally came, the photo was surprisingly popular among the judges. Nick and Judy were awarded online as the Couple of the Year. The picture of their kiss was admired by pretty much everybody in Zootopia. “Our daughter won the award. Can you believe that?” Bonnie asked Stu at Bunnyburrow. “That´s what I call a true tribute to how beautiful love can be regardless of species”, Mayor Lionheart said at his office. “Even warms the heart of a hardened criminal like myself”, Mr. Big smoked his cigar while showing the photo to Fru Fru. “Note to self: I need to ask Gazelle out for this next year”, Bogo looked at the photo in his office. Nobody in the city valued this moment more than the couple itself. Nick and Judy had put the photo in a heart-shaped frame on their mantelpiece. It was another worthy romantic moment well spent. The victory at the contest was nice, but the date itself had been more important to them. “It was only two days ago and you still smell like my lipstick”, Judy remembered the kiss all too well. “The best Valentine´s Day I´ve ever had. You´re the only one I´d ever spend that with”, Nick held her by the paw. “No matter how popular it is or what others think of us, being with you is worth it all”, his girlfriend said. “That´s the way it´s meant to be”, Nick embraced his precious bunny. Just like Christmas and New Year, the fox and the rabbit had let their love blossom in the city they call home. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Valentine´s Day stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:Nick Hopps continuity